Mistletoe Mischief
Mistletoe Mischief is a fan episode of HTFF. In this episode, Cuddles gets nervous and tries to keep him and Giggles away from mistletoe. Meanwhile, Josh is doing the exact opposite of this, he is trying to find a mistletoe for him and Petunia. Roles Starring *Cuddles *Josh Featuring *Giggles *Petunia Appearances *Wooly Plot The episode begins when Cuddles and Giggles walk into the Happy Tree Cafe. Suddenly, they realize they are under mistletoe. They are about to kiss and then Cuddles has woken up by his father. He realizes it was a good dream but gets nervous about how the kiss will go. Later, outside, he is just hanging up with a phone call with Giggles and walks into Josh. Josh asks him what's up and Cuddles tells him the story. Josh gives him some advice and once Cuddles walks away, Josh realizes that he hasn't kissed Petunia yet and wants to find some mistletoe for him and Petunia. Josh goes over to Cuddles and asks for some advice. Cuddles tells him to make a fake mistletoe. Josh accepts. Meanwhile, Cuddles has just drove Giggles to the Happy Tree Cafe. He asks Giggles to stay in the car for a minute and Cuddles goes to make sure there is no mistletoe. He goes outside and gets Giggles inside. Josh is right across from Cuddles and Giggles and he is with Petunia. Cuddles asks Giggles for a private talk with Josh and then goes over to talk to him. Cuddles asks what he is doing there. Josh replies that he wants to make sure there is mistletoe here because of the dream Cuddles had. Cuddles said it was just a dream and then Giggles calls Cuddles back over. Josh tells Petunia he has to go to the bathroom and goes away. Petunia notices Josh is acting weird. Josh gets out some materials. Josh glues the center of four leaves together and puts three red berries together. He disguises himself as a janitor and puts a ladder up near Petunia's table. Petunia looks over then back at the table and doesn't care. Josh glues the "mistletoe" to the ceiling above her and then climbs down and walks back into the bathroom. Petunia is oblivious to all of this. Suddenly, Josh undisguised comes out of the bathroom and sits down. He looks up and notices the "mistletoe". Josh and Petunia are about to kiss when one of the red berries fall and rip through Petunia's head. Petunia screams as the blood flows out. Josh gasps and tries to stop it by covering it. Suddenly, a real mistletoe grows over Cuddles and Giggles. Cuddles gasps and screams a large and loud "NOOO!!!!!" and facedesks. Giggles asks what's wrong and then when Cuddles lifts his head Giggles kisses him. Josh looks over just for the slightest when Petunia has died of blood loss and, while still sad, gives Cuddles a thumbs up. Cuddles gives him a thumbs up too but once seeing Petunia's corpse changes it to a thumbs down. Suddenly a real mistletoe grows next to the fake mistletoe and Josh kisses Petunia's corpse. Josh then decides to go over to Giggles and he sits down. Josh looks down at the table and sighs for the loss of his love. Suddenly, two out of three red berries in the mistletoe impale Cuddles and Giggles in the eyes while they are staring up at it. Josh screams and then he runs over to the door. The door is closed, plus Wooly is mopping the floor. Josh slips on the water and runs into Wooly and keeps slipping until they hit into the door, splattering. Meanwhile, there is still one more red berry left in the mistletoe. It drops as the episode ends. Moral "Your crush is just dying to go out with you." Deaths *Petunia is impaled in the head by a red berry and dies of blood loss. *Giggles and Cuddles are poked in the eyes by red berries. *Josh slips into Wooly and into the door. Trivia *No one survives the episode. *This is the first episode focusing on two couples at once. *Lumpy was originally going to be in this episode instead of Wooly. **If Lumpy were in it instead, Josh would be the only fan character in this. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Christmas Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul